Just The Way You Are
by Christian Wu
Summary: Shiro x fem!Ichigo. Ichigo asks how does she look fine to her lover. Shiro just smile and said "I love you the way you are Ichi,"  From Just The Way You Are song, by Bruno Mars.


Just The Way You Are

Summary: Ichigo asks how does she look fine to her lover. Shiro just smile and said

"I love you just the way you are Ichi", from Just The Way You Are song by Bruno Mars.

Pairing: Shiro x fem!Ichigo

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and this song's belongs to Bruno Mars. I love them both!^^

I only own Kairo, Ryuu belongs to my friend.

A/N: If you don't like female Ichigo, then don't read this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kairo walks to my way with a tennis ball in his mouth, tail wagging slightly . Ryuuen hot on his tail. Trying to catch it with his little paws. I smile as I take the ball from Kairo, the small white cat bump his head to the German Shepherd hind leg. The dog just look back then rolls his eyes. I blink a few times from where I sit. Sometimes I wonder if my pets are really animals or not. Kai rolls his eyes! Can a dog really do that? And Ryuu, he seems to understand what Ichi always talks about. The cat even meows when he agrees something! Or shakes his head when he doesn't agree with something!<p>

I shake my head at my own thoughts. Well, this makes my life more interesting right? I love them anyways. My golden eyes locks on my pets. They're playing right now.

...

Well, more likely Ryuu's playing with Kairo's ear. The white cat is on top Kai's big head, poking the ear. Making Kairo flicks his ear slightly, his face looks bored though. Well, that's the other thing I don't understand from them. An adult dog, not to mention a BIG GERMAN SHEPHERD because he has a body that bigger than other G. Shepherd. Well, he's a pure breed after all. Anyways, he's not even barking or snarling at this cat like a dog would to every cats! He even take cares of Ryuu when we're not home.

And that lil' guy over there, he has guts for playing with a BIG, SCARY looking DOG. That cat never gives up for getting Kairo's attention.

I chuckle as I watch Ryuuen fall from Kai's head. He lost his balance when he's about to nip the ear his playing with. And I think Ryuu hits his lil' head hard on the ground. I can see his clear blue eyes shut tight, ears down. Awww.. Poor kitty. I was about to check on him when I see Kai nudge the cat's side gently with his nose. The white cat looks up a bit then shut his eyes again when something wet and big licks his head and face. He then peeks one of his blue eyes open, then purrs gently and meowing as Kai licks his head.

I just stand there and stare at them. I shake my head as I smiled a small smile. Then a voice called my name.

_**Oh, her eyes her eyes**_

_**Makes the stars looks like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly whithout her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

"Shiro?"

I turn around when she called my name. Her beautiful amber eyes staring right into my golden eyes. Her eyes shining perfectly as the moon shines through a window. Her eyes makes the stars looks like they're not shining.

And her long orange hair, oh gods.. It touches her back, so beautifully, framing her slim body so right. It's spikey on the front and top, the rest of it comes smooth when it grows longer. It falls perfectly without her trying. I wonder why she always complaining to me about her hair. I always think that it makes her looks more beautiful than she already has.

"You look... beautiful Ichi," I said in a whisper.

Her cheeks looks more red than it already has, she put some blush-on. But not too much, she don't really like make up. She put some soft pink lipstick on the equally soft lips. It glistening each time she forms words. She wear titanium earrings that she always wear, small and simple... But it fits her. Some of her hair is being stuck behind one of her ear. She put some black small clip on her hair.

"I'm not beautiful, I told you that everyday. Ugh.. I hate dressing up. Can I just use my casual clothes instead of these?"

_**Yea, I know I know**_

_**When I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so it's so**_

_**Sad to think that she don't she what I see**_

I sigh sadly, why can't she see that she's the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Hell, no girl can't match mine. And I'm proud of that.

We have a lot of similarities, well.. we have our own likings too. But they just fits like a puzzle. For example, I like white and black, she likes black and white. It's different if you see it correctly. Like a zebra, white strips black and black strips white.

We even have the same faces! Like twins! But surely we're not a twin. Her surname's Kurosaki, while mine's Seiryu.

I like watching her, she does too. See?

I pads over to her. I caressed her left cheek with my pale knuckles. So soft. My left hand resting on her slim waist. Staring at her lovingly.

"Don't say that. You're beautiful. As beautiful as a goddess," I said.

She just sigh as she close her eyes, though the blush increases. Leaning into my touch. Her left hand is now on my right hand, keeping my hand on her cheek. Then she opened her eyes.

_**But everytime she ask me do I look ok**_

_**I say**_

"Do I look.. Ok?"

I step back to look at her more clearly. She wear a light midnight black silk dress that reached above her knees. The dress a little wavy below. The top of the dress reached below her collarbone. It's only being held by strings that rest on her naked shoulder. She wear a necklace that I bought for her last birthday. It's a titanium feather, well.. It's simple. She always staring at that necklace whenever we passed that store. So I decided to buy it for her birthday gift.

Hmmm.. Perfect.

She wear two black wristband on her left wrist. With a long square titanium on each band. She hasn't wear any shoes. Well, because I told her not too. I wanna give her something.

Over all, she's gorgeous. God, I love her so much. Her slightly tan skin, and soft too of course, matching nicely with the black dress.

I think I'm staring too long, because now she's fidgeting. I chuckle softly as she looked at me in the eyes. She look nervous.

"Well?"

I smirk then hum softly. "Something's missing,"

Her amber eyes rolling after I said that. Then she put her hands on her hips, a scowl on her lips.

"That's because someone told me, not to put some shoes when I'm done with my clothes and make up," her foot tapping on the floor.

"Oh! Wait... Who said that?Hmm.." I said playfully.

"Shiro! We're going to be late!" she meant to say it sternly. But it came out as a laugh as I make funny faces while pretending to think.

I laugh then puts my hands above my head.

"Okay okay. Just sit on the couch Your Highness," I said while bowing to her, and I smirk.

She just sigh then walks over to the blue couch and sit patiently. I send a smile to her and walks behind the kitchen counter, where I put the present. I know she's watching me all the time. Then she huff a little when I sit on the floor, in front her with the present in my hands.

I opened the present, then I hear her gasp. I put the box away, then put the black high heels, just about 7 centimetres. With black ties for the ankles until 9 centimetres high from her ankles. The front of these high heels are open, so her toes can be still be sees. On top of it, there's a thin black belt. It has a black velvet from the back of her toes until it reaches her ankles. I look at her then smile genuinely. She looks so happy. I think she's gonna squeal.

"Shiro... Is- Is that for..." , she said. Forcing herself not to jumping around like an idiot.

"It's for you. I don't know if this is what you like, but.. When I saw this, I just think that.. It'll looks perfect for you. So I bought it. And umm.. I don't really know that size your feet are. I'll buy the right size if it's not f-"

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

My eyes goes wide as she suddenly hugs me tightly. Her arms around my neck, her small and slim body on top of mine. I put one of my elbow to the floor so we won't hit the floor hard. My arm, the one that is still holding the shoes, wraps around her waist instinctively.

"Thank you so much Shi! It's perfect! I love it!" she said as she look at my golden eyes. Her eyes gleaming with happiness. Then she kiss me on he lips softly. Then she smiled at me.

"I love you," she said softly.

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeaa..**_

I grin widely, then I kiss her forehead. Then her nose and her lips gently.

"I love you too Ichi.. Always," I said.

She laugh happily. Then she sit back on the couch while helping me to sit correctly on the floor.

"Your laugh's like a song to me," I said unconciously.

"It's not. Stop saying embarassing things about me," she said while pouting cutely.

I lean closer to her ear and whispers, "It's sounds sexy."

_**Her lips her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she let me**_

_**Her laugh her laugh**_

_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

She blushes hard. Then hits the back of my head.

Ouch! That hurt!

"Pervert!"

Well, at least she knows that I won't ever do 'anything' to her. I'll wait until she's ready, umm.. Well, until I marry her actually. Still, I'll wait for her. No matter how long.

I don't want to hurt her.

"That hurt Ichi.. Ow.." I whine to her.

"Then don't make me do that again to you," she said while rubbing the place where she hit me. Well, she still love me. Don't want her to hit me with a vase then just live me suffering because a headache and bleeding head, no? Heh.. She's not like that though. And she never change.

_**Ooh, **_

_**You know you know you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change**_

I grin at her, then reach for the shoes.

"Let me," I said as I grab her left leg gently.

She blushes. But she remains quiet while sticking her hair back behind her ear.

I put on the shoe on her left foot. She has a soft skin. Even her legs! God, I love her!

I put the other shoe on her right foot. Hmm.. I think i bought the right size. Fortunately.

She than stands up and walks from the couch to stand in the center of the kitchen, then back. She stares at me while flicking her hair behind her back. Then she twirled, it makes the dress waving gently around her.

"What do you think? Does these look bad for me?", she asked me.

Why does she always say that? She always searching for the perfect things. But the perfect comes itself on her.

"It's perfect. Why do you always ask me that? You know you look great-"

"I just want to be perfect for you," she cutted me. Her head falls down slightly, her voice was small and soft when she said that. I almost missed what she said. Her hands behind her back, on of her feet making a circle on the floor.

I stare at her, mouth's open slightly. The words that I wanted to say before, gone. She wants to be perfect, for me? All this time?

I smile softly. I walked up to her, then lift her chin with my fingers.

"Ichi.. I love you, for who you are. I love you just the way you are. And I don't want you to change just because of that,"

_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_

_**Then just stay the same**_

"You're perfect for me. The way you smile, how you laugh, how you pout, the way you dress.. Everything. Even the whole world will stops and stares at you for a while, because.. You ARE amazing,"

Then I sing a song that I like, it fits for this moment.

_**So,**_

_**Don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

She laughs then hides her face on my neck. Puts her hands on my broad chest. I put my arms around her, smiling. I continue to sing this song.

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way are**_

_**The way you are, the way you are**_

I move her body with mine as we rock back and forth slowly.

_**Girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

She hums the song, oh God.. Even her voice is so... angelic. God please don't take her away from me.

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yea a..**_

I kiss her lips softly after I sang that song. I can feel she's smiling to me. I tightened my hold around her and she do the same.

Kairo and Ryuu's watching us. I know that, they always do that. I can even feel like they're smiling at us!

Well, doesn't matter though.

This is all perfect.

"So... Do I look Ok?"

I just smile.

"I love you just the way you are."

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it sucks.. T_T

I'm sorry if there's still a grammar error. Forgive me!

Review please!Criticism or comments are all welcome^^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
